Kyoko y su promesa! maldición? o algo bueno!
by rouus94
Summary: Kyoko recuerda en un sueño algo que le dijo una bruja "Querida, hagamos una promesa. Cuando tengas 18 años, volveré a por ti, y si no te has llegado a enamorar, habrá un pequeño castigo para ti." Hoy es 24 de Diciembre. El dia de la promesa es mañana. Que pasará? Decidirá Kyoko decirle lo que siente a Ren? Ren le dirá la verdad y que la ama? KyokoxRen (Decidme si os gusta... o no)
1. Chapter 1

Es solo una prueba, quería ver si es bueno como historia o no... Bueno aquí os dejo con el prologo (no sé si decir primer capitulo porque es muy corto).. aver si os gusta...

Prologo: El sueño, recordando la promesa, ¿el principio de algo bueno?

En Kyoto, en un bosque cerca del Ryokan Fuwa, una niña de unos diez años con cabello negro y ojos dorados jugaba y reía con una preciosa pantera.

-Ah! Ya es hora de que vuelva al Ryokan... Ojalá pudiera estar siempre jugando contigo...

De repente una luz cegó sus ojos, y en el lugar en donde había estado la pantera, ahora estaba una bruja, que le dijo:

-Querida, hagamos una promesa. Cuando tengas 18 años, volveré a por ti, y si no te has llegado... a enamorar, habrá un pequeño castigo para ti... Recuerda-lo... Vendré a por ti...

La imagen de la niña y la bruja se desvanecía un poco... también no se podía entender muy bien lo que decía la bruja... hasta que se comenzó a escuchar un sonido... **RING RING RING**

Kyoko se despertó de golpe, sudando. "Hacía tiempo que no soñaba eso, como pude olvidarme de algo así... Mañana es el día que se cumplirá la promesa... Pero no debo tener miedo, yo ya estoy enamorada, pero eso no quiere decir que quiera estar con él... Además, no hay ninguna posibilidad, Tsuruga-san está enamorado de una niña de secundaria..." pensó, y cuando pensaba las últimas palabras, sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho, como si se desgarrara. Una lágrima corrió su mejilla y antes de que pudiera quitarla, le cayó a la mano. "Bueno, mejor me comienzo a preparar para poder olvidar un poco este dolor, y ya es hora de que me levante..."

Y así hizo, se preparó, desayunó y se fue con su bicicleta a LME, directamente al vestidor de LoveMe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 1: Preparaciones de Nochebuena y el aniversario de Maria-chan**

Al entrar al vestidor, Kyoko vio a su primera mejor amiga, Kotonami Kanae, o como Kyoko la llamaba...

- MOKO-SAAAN!- le dijo corriendo hacia ella, lanzándose a ella y dándole un abrazo de oso.

- Mo! Kyoko! Suéltame, porque no puedes parar de hacer eso!? Te dije muchas veces que no me gusta! - Le dijo Kanae, apartándola de un manotazo.

-Moko-saaan, eres muy mala... Oh! Chiori! Buenos días! - dijo Kyoko al recuperarse y al ver que no estaban solas.

-Hola, Kyoko-sempai!- contestó Chiori.

Se pusieron el uniforme maldito (el uniforme rosa) y se fueron a hacer unos encargos que tenían para la sección LoveMe, como era el día de Nochebuena, no tenían mucho trabajo y terminaron muy rápido.

Como el año anterior, Kyoko y Maria-chan prepararían una fiesta para celebrar la navidad (y el aniversario de Maria-chan, pero Kyoko lo camufló, para que aceptara...) y para agradecer a las personas que las aprecian y están a su lado... Se comenzó a enfadar y los pequeños demonios comenzaban a salir a flote (aunque ahora también tenía a pequeños ángeles gracias al amor que sentía por Tsuruga Ren), ella estaba recordando el primer día de los preparativos.

_Kyoko y Maria estaban hablando de los invitados y de todo los detalles de la fiesta, la comida, De repente se comenzó a escuchar trompetas de fondo. Kyoko pensó "Presidente...". El Presidente se les acercó y empezó a preguntar cosas. Kyoko le preguntó si lo podrían hacer como el año pasado, y pensó que el Presidente diría que sí, pero esta vez, el Presidente les dijo algo que a Kyoko no le gustó mucho:_

_-Lo podéis hacer como el año anterior pero con una condición, Kyoko tienes que invitar a Fuwa Sho y a los miembros de Vie Ghoul._

"_Como?! Como voy a invitar a esos bastardos!?" - Presidente, no voy a invitarlos, ni al Bastardo#1 (Sho) ni al Bastardo#2 (Beagle). _

_-Entonces, no hay fiesta, y no quieres dejarme a mi ni a mi pobre nieta sin fiesta, ¿verdaaad? - preguntó el Presidente medio llorando. _

_Kyoko miró a Maria-chan, hacía una carita de perro abandonado como Caín. Kyoko pensó "Ay, añoro a Tsuruga-san, su carita que hace cuando estaba como Cain, aaay, cuando hacía esa carita quería abrazar-lo, su sonrisa... Todavía recuerdo el día que entré mientras se duchaba y el día que le quité la camisa, esos pectorales, ese cuerpazo que quiero tocar-" se abofeteó mentalmente, porque había pensado en algo muy pero que muy malo y estaba muy roja. Kyoko se sonrojó mucho más al ver que la estaban mirando, Maria y el Presidente la miraban confusos y se preguntaban que pensaba. Ella pensó mientras se le quitaba el sonrojo "gracias que no pueden saber lo que pienso, suerte que no saben mis pensamientos pecaminosos (como ella lo decía) que tengo con mi sempai ni mis fantasías que comencé a tener al aceptar mis sentimientos por él...". Al final no tuvo más remedio que suspirar en derrota y decir:_

_-De acuerdo... los invitaré... _


End file.
